Buffy & Angel ( A quelques détails près...)
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passerait q'il n'y avait pas de vampires, de démons, de déesse en perdition, de petite soeur


Buffy & Angel

A quelques détails près…

            Imaginons toute la troupe de Buffy sans les démons, les vampires, les sorcières et tous les vilains pas vraiment naturels. Comment ça se serait passé ? Je me suis posé la question en rentrant de vacances. Voyons voir ce que ça donne.

            Donc, on prend le persos, plus ou moins leurs caractères et on refait leurs tribulations sans les vilains. Mais attention, y'a du Willow avec Tara. Alors, si ça vous choque, abstenez-vous !

            Let's go !

_

~***~

            Ce soir, le Bronze offrait une soirée bien spéciale, réservée exclusivement aux filles averties. Ayant envie de s'amuser un peu, Buffy, Willow et Anya avait décidé d'y aller. Pour se convaincre qu'elles n'étaient pas des débauchés comme se plaisait à les taquiner leur ami Alex Harris, elles prétextaient que c'était pour se changer les idées de Willow à cause de sa rupture pour le moins violente avec Oz, un membre très pragmatiques du groupe les « Dingoes ate my baby ».

            C'est ainsi qu'elle entrait dans la seule boîte branchée pour les jeunes de Sunnydale : Le Bronze, boîte de nuit reconvertie pour un soir en… boîte de strip-tease !

            Eh oui, même les gentilles filles ont le droit de prendre du bon temps ! Elle entrèrent donc, s'assirent et commandèrent un verre (sans alcool bien sûr !).

« Quand est-ce qui montrent leurs bites les p'tits minets ? demanda Anya. »

            Willow recracha la gorgée de boisson qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

« Anya ! cria Buffy. Un peu de tact ! »

            Anya était une fille amusante, mais totalement libre dans sa tête. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait quand elle voulait sans se préoccuper des réactions. C'était son tempérament. Elle faisait des efforts mais elle avait vraiment du mal. Mais bon, si Alex l'aimait… C'était quand même à se demander ce qu'il lui trouvait.

            Anya avait été la défenseuse des femmes bafouées. Il y encore un an, elle pistait les hommes qui avaient tendance à tromper leurs femmes et les traquaient jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'adultère, ensuite, elle le leur faisait regretter amèrement. Elle avait eu l'année passée des démêlés avec la justice pour avoir vengé Cordélia (une de leurs amis très snobe qui se disait trop bien pour venir voir des strip-teaseurs) parce qu'elle avait plaqué Alex, son petit ami à l'époque, parce qu'il avait embrassé Willow. 

            Son jugement l'avait condamné à douze mois de prison avec dix mois ferme et deux mois avec sursis et bien sur à arrêter ses tortures sur les hommes. Elle avait traversé l'épreuve non sans mal, et depuis une semaine, elle était à nouveau libre. Elle avait arrêté ses sévices sur les hommes mais gardait son esprit de femme plus que féministe. Il faut dire qu'avoir rejoint le Scooby Gang comme se plaisait à l'appeler Willow et Alex l'avait grandement aidé. Son amour lui était précieux et lui avait permis de traverser bien des épreuves.

            Mais, chassez le naturel et il revient au (grand) galop.

« Pourquoi tu me dis que je manque de tact, y vont bien les enlever non leurs petits strings léopard ? demanda-t-elle, revenant à la charge

_ Non ! trancha Buffy. Enfin, j'espère…

_ Je m'en vais, coupa Willow, toute rouge. Je n'aurai jamais du venir ! »

            Elle se leva, recula sa chaise et partit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Buffy se leva pour la rattraper mais n'eut que le temps de lui crier :

« Attention ! »

***

            Trop tard. Elle venait de renverser le serveuse avec bien sûr un plateau plein. Confuse, elle l'aida à se relever :

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-elle.

_ C'est… C'est pas grave, bredouille la serveuse, c'est mi qui aurait du vous voir.

_ Non, c'est moi.0 Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, laissez-moi vous aider. »

            Willow commença à ramasser les bouts de verre. Ses cheveux mi-longs roux lui cachant le visage. C'était plutôt pratique puisqu'elle était devenue toute rouge. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais pourtant elle arborait bien une teinte pivoine.

_'Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'_

            Distraite par ses « sensations », elle se coupa et le sang coula sur les tessons.

« Oh, tout ça est de ma faute, gémit la serveuse. Je vais avoir des ennuis avec le gérant. Viens, derrière le comptoir, je vais soigner ta main.

_ Euh… Ou… Oui… »

_'Génial, maintenant, c'est moi qui bégaye et elle qui a de l'assurance. Mon dieu, dites-moi ce qui arrive ?'_

            Néanmoins, la coupure étant un peu profonde et désirant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les « p'tits minets ».

'Ouais, il y aussi autre chose…'

            Willow se dirigea vers le bar avec la serveuse. Buffy ayant assisté à la scène, sourit, amusée.

_'Ben, toi, au moins, t'auras pas perdu ta soirée !'_

            Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Nous allions avoir la réponse dans un avenir proche. Mais en attendant…

***

            Une main saisit le micro, éclairée par la faible lueur qui planait sur le trépied de l'instrument. Il se recula, restant dans l'ombre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir… Non, ma formule est mal choisie, je devrais plutôt mesdames et mesdemoiselles. Cessez de trépigner, je ne serai pas long. Sachez seulement que ma troupe et moi sommes là uniquement pour votre plaisir. Maintenant place au spectacle ! »

            Sa voix mourut en même temps que venait la lumière sur la salle. Cinq hommes se tenaient là, habillées comme des capitaines de navire d'un costume blanc immaculé. Alors démarra « In the Navy » des Village people. Les cinq hommes de la mer commencèrent alors à se déhancher en descendant lentement de la scène. Ils lancèrent leurs casquettes, dont une atterri au pied d'Anya. Elle les siffla sans ménagement pour qu'ils viennent vers eux. Ils se placèrent à différents endroits, dont un obéissant à Anya, vient se placer près d'elle. 

            Buffy le remarqua de suite. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On pouvait surnommer la petite ville de Sunnydale « La Bouche de l'Enfer » pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle était bel et bien au paradis. Et un ange lui faisait un strip-tease. C'était somme toute assez paradoxal.

            Mais sa béatitude passa vite. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns levé par du gel, un visage parfait et des épaules carrées.

_'Mais son visage…'_

            En effet, il paraissait si triste. Son visage affichait une expression désespérée comme s'il avait subi toutes les horreurs du monde. Il lui ressemblait, elle le sentait.

'Lui aussi, il a souffert…'

            Pourtant, il exécutait son numéro à la perfection, se faisant désirer par les femmes qui le sifflaient comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Anya se faisait pas le moins du monde attention à ses yeux marron qui transperçait Buffy. 

'J'au l'impression qu'il lit en moi'

            Anya se mit à le siffler comme le macho version féminine qu'elle était. Comme pour la faire, l'homme finit de défaire son haut, et l'enleva, le lui lançant. Décontenancée, elle le reçut sur la tête.

            Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire… 

_'Bien joué !'_

            … Et de frissonner. Son corps était si beau. Elle aurait aimé ne pas le découvrir dans de telles circonstances. Sa peau était un blanc laiteux comme si elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Après tout, c'était un homme de la nuit.

            Elle parcourut les lignes de son corps. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer caressant son torse imberbe et musclé et ses abdominaux…

_'Du calme, ma fille ! C'est pas pour toi ce genre de mec'_

            Elle s'en voulut de suite d'avoir pensé à lui de cette manière. Elle n'était pas Anya. Mais il était si beau…

« Comment tu t'appelles ? lança-t-elle. »

_'Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Imbécile !'_

            Elle se frappa mentalement le front contre la table. Mais pourtant…

« Angel. Et toi ? demanda-t-il en faisant glisser son pantalon, révélant des jambes… à tomber ! »

            Il s'approcha d'elle, comme le font certains « Chippendales » pour faire un numéro privée à certaines femmes. Il posa une main sur son épaule en faisant bouger ses hanches d'une façon provocatrice. Le cœur de Buffy passa en mode « 400 battement à la minute ».

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Buffy. »

_'Ouf, j'ai pas bégayé, c'est déjà ça'_

            Il se rapprocha d'elle et vint se poser délicatement sur ses jambes. Il amena sa bouche, oh mon dieu quel bouche !, près de son oreille.

« Je t'attends devant le Bronze après la représentation. »

            Puis il se releva et repartit vers la scène, suivi des quatre autres hommes. Là, ils se mirent de dos et… retirèrent leurs strings ! Anya haletait, puis cria en se levant :

« Retournez-vous ! Je suis venu mater, moi ! »

            Toutes les filles du club se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur lança un regard noir et continua à houspiller les strip-teaseurs. Buffy ne l'arrêta. Elle regardait la scène mais ne voyait que cet homme.

_'Est-ce que je dois y aller ? L'histoire ne va-t-elle pas se répéter ? Mais pourtant, il avait l'air à la fois si gentil et si triste. J'ai l'impression qu'il est comme moi, qu'il me comprend sans m'avoir jamais vu… J'irai, c'est décidé. Et puis, je sais me défendre !'_

            Après cette grande réflexion, elle leva la tête et vit Anya qui partait vers la scène. Les hommes étaient se trémoussaient, toujours de dos, sur des chaise. Buffy courut avant qu'elle ne monte sur la scène et la traîna à sa place.

« Mais, je veux toucher ! 

_ Mais t'es malade ! Et Alex ?

_ Mais, je veux m'amuser !

_ Assieds-toi ! Et ne bouge plus ! »

            Anya s'assit à contrecoeur. Buffy se remit à le contempler.

« Euh… Buffy ?

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Oh, ça va ! Je voulais juste te dire de fermer la bouche. »

***

            Willow suivit la serveuse derrière le bar. Elle remarqua ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, les contours gracieux de son visage, sa bouche…

_'Oh mon dieu ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse… Mais c'est une… fille ! Et moi aussi !'_

« Tu… Tu es bien une fille ?

_ Ah ce que je sache, oui ! »

_'Tu t'enfonces Willow. Bien sur que c'est une fille. Avec une si jolie… poitrine. Euh… voix, pardon… Oh la la ! Enlève tes yeux de là, on dirait Alex. Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Oh merde…'_

            En effet, pour essayer ne pas montrer ses émotions, elle avait mis la main dans son pantalon, imbibant la poche de son sang. Elle l'enleva prestement. La serveuse lui la prit. Willow frissonna.

« Bon, je te soigne ton entaille puis je t'amène à mon vestiaire. Je te dois un pantalon propre !

_ Non, non, c'est bon !

_ Si, j'insiste ! Ordre de Tara !

_ Tara ? C'est ton nom ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est très joli. »

            Elles rougirent toutes les deux. Puis, Willow tendit la main.

« Enchanté Tara. Moi, c'est Willow. Willow Rosenberg. »

            Tara prit sa main et la serra.

« Bon, fais voir ta blessure. »

            Tara prit sa main, la désinfecta et enroula une bande autour.

« Et voila ! Maintenant, suis-moi, je t'emmène au vestiaire. Max, tu me remplaces cinq minutes ?

_ Bien sûr, ma belle ! »

            Le Max en question apparut alors que les deux filles filaient vers le vestiaire.

***

_'Il s'est foutu de toi, Buffy, il ne viendra pas. Ou alors, il va venir avec ses copains. Ils vont t'acculer dans une ruelle et tout recommencera comme au lycée Emery.'_

            Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix l'appela :

« Buffy ? »

            Elle se retourna et LE vit arriver dans un grand cache-poussière noir. Une ombre dans la nuit. Un Ange au milieu des ténèbres. Il s'approcha d'elle avec toujours son expression indéchiffrable, une sorte tristesse mêlée de douleur et de regrets.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller marcher ?

_ Oui, si tu veux. Mais je te préviens que si de tes intentions sont mauvaises, je te ferai compter tes dents une par une. Sur l'asphalte bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air de te vouloir du mal ?

_ … Non… »

            Buffy se sentit soudain ridicule. C'est vrai qu'il ne reflétait absolument aucune méchanceté. Elle le suivit donc à travers les rues de Sunnydale. Après quelques minutes de silence gênée, elle bris la glace en demandant :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce rendez-vous ?

_ Parce que j'ai senti de la douleur et de la tristesse dans tes yeux. J'ai senti que nous nous ressemblions.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te réconforte ? lança-t-elle un peu trop fort. Très peu pour moi. Au revoir et ADIEU ! »

            Elle tourna les talons et partit aussi vite qu'elle put. Mais elle se trompait d'ennemi. Trois hommes sortirent d'une ruelle, canifs en main. L'un d'eux la ceintura, passant son canif sous sa gorge.

« Ton fric ou je te saigne, blondasse ! Toi, le gros bras si tu bouges, je la crève ! »

            Angel ne bougea pas, frustré de ne pouvoir intervenir. Mais il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit.

« La blondasse, elle va te castrer, gros con ! lança-t-elle. »

            Elle balança ton son poids sur son pied droit et le ramena en arrière, percutant l'entrejambe. Il s'écroula à terre, lâchant son couteau. 

« En plus, y bandait ce gros cochon ! »

            Elle lui remit un coup de pied, mais cette fois en pleine mâchoire. Angel la rejoignit et tous deux s'attaquèrent aux deux derniers. Très vite, ils furent à terre. Buffy continuait et les rouait de coups. Angel l'arrêta :

« Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Je vais appeler la police. Ils croupiront en prison un bon bout de temps. Tu leur ferais un trop gros cadeau en les tuant ou en les envoyant à l'hôpital.

_ Tu as raison. »

            Elle arrêta de les marteler. Angel appela la police, leur donnant l'adresse et le méfaits commis. Puis il partit. Buffy cogita très vite, et cria :

« Attends ! »

            Angel se retourna. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

« … Excuse-moi. C'est que, avec les garçons, j'ai eu de très mauvaises expériences avec les garçons.

_ Un viol ?

_ Oui. Comment as-tu deviné ?

_ J'ai senti que tu étais malheureuse et j'ai compris dans ta réaction avec moi ce que c'était. Tu veux en parler ?

_ Si tu me dis ce qui te rend si triste.

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

_ Oui, ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

_ J'ai tué mes parents et ma sœur sous l'emprise de la drogue. C'était en Irlande. Je me suis en enfoui en Amérique pour changer de vie. Là, j'ai fait une cure de désintoxe et j'ai changé d'identité. Je me suis fais surnommer Angel. Mais je n'en étais pas un. Je me suis lancé de son métier parce que je ne m'estimais pas digne d'un travail décent. Je voulais un travail dégradant pour me rappeler le déchet que j'étais.

_ Et tu penses que tu n'as pas assez payé ?

_ Jamais je n'aurai assez payé.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vraie vie. Tu dois le faire. (Elle avait les larmes aux yeux). Tu… as… le droit ! »

            Elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le marteler de coups de poings en sanglotant. Angel lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de frapper. Elle se calma puis finit par se jeter contre lui. Il la berça doucement, caressant ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son cache-poussière, contrastant singulièrement avec le noir de ses habits. Elle se calma peu à peu puis reprit la parole :

« Ce qui m'est arrivé me parait insignifiant comparé à toi.

_ Je suis sure que non. Cette tristesse, ce n'est pas rien.

_ Je sortais avec un garçon depuis quelques mois. A cette époque, j'avais 15 ans et j'habitais à Los Angeles. J'allais au lycée Emery. C'est là qu'il m'a amené un soir. Il trouvait ça excitant. Et moi comme une petite conne, je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a amené dans le gymnase et là, il a commencé à m'embrasser. Je me suis laissé faire. Je n'ai rien soupçonné. Des bisous, c'était rien. Mais il m'a dit d'attendre et il est parti. J'ai attendu et… Il est revenu… Avec dix autres personnes… Il m'a dit… Que si je l'aimais… Je devais…

_ Chut, dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche, ne le dis pas si ça te fait mal. »

            Il voyait à quel point elle était bouleversée.

« Ils m'ont violé à tour de rôle, continua-t-elle, la douleur laissant place à la colère. Ils m'ont dégradé ils m'ont laissé là. Ils m'ont souillé. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient vantés tous les onze qu'il m'avait « essayé ». Je suis passé pour une fille facile, une débauchée, une pute. Ça s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre. Ma mère m'a convaincu de porter plainte. J'ai essayé de convaincre mes amis que c'était un viol, mais ils m'ont tous rejeté. Alors, ma mère et moi, on est parti. On est arrivé ici, à Sunnydale. Je me suis fait une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis. »

            Elle se serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, se laissant aller à cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait.

« Je croyais que je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à un homme mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu es le premier homme qui s'ouvre à moi et qui m'écoute sans me juger, me comprend et me console.

_ Toi aussi, Buffy. Beaucoup de gens se seraient enfuis en sachant ce que j'ai fait.

_ J'ai… Confiance en toi. »

            Elle se mot sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il se laisse, savourant ce court instant de bonheur. Puis il l'étreignit, approfondissant le baiser. 

            Ce soir, les étoiles brillaient plus intensément, éclaircissant l'obscurité et bénissant cette union nouvelle.

***

            Tara ouvrit un casier. Trois pantalons pendaient à une barre de métal. Elle en saisit un. C'était un jean délavé avec une fleur brodé sur une jambe et des paillettes.

« Il est un peu usé.

_ C'est pas grave. C'est déjà super gentil de m'en prêter un. »

            Il y eut un silence gêné que Willow brisa :

« Bon, ben, je vais le mettre. »

_'Arrête de rougir. Entre deux filles, c'est pas grave si t'es en slip. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi gênée ?'_

            Maladroitement, elle enleva son pantalon taché. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à enfiler l'autre, mais ne parvenant  pas à remonter la fermeture, elle se battit avec.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

            Tara s'approcha et l'aida à le fermer. Ses doigts effleurèrent des endroits que seul Oz avait touché. Pourtant, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle y prit un certain plaisir mais ne dit rien. Puis, elle remarqua des photos d'une jeune fille accrochées sur la porte, côté intérieur.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les photos.

_ Mon… mon ex.

_ Ah… Oh.

_ Ça te gêne ?

_ Pas du tout. Mais j'étais en train de me dire que… »

'Elle est gay et je suis en train de le devenir. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de petite amie. Je pourrai tenter ma chance.'

« Moi aussi.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, en fait… Je suis… En train de le devenir. »

            Ce qui se passa ensuite sembla passer au ralenti. Tara s'approcha, fit courir un doigt sur les lèvres de Willow, puis fit courir ses mains sur ses hanches, approchant sa bouche de la sienne pour un baiser passionné. Le baiser s'intensifia tandis que Willow défaisait le chemisier de Tara. Celle-ci trouve la force de repousser Willow… Pour aller fermer la porte des vestiaires. Elle entraîna ensuite Willow dans une étreinte torride. Le suite, c'est leur tout nouvelle privée…

*

**

*

            Le lendemain, Willow et Buffy racontait leur soirée. Elle prenait un café à l' « Expresso Pump ».

« Et là, je l'ai embrassé. Ensuite, on est resté l'un contre l'autre un long moment. J'ai tellement envier de l'aider à tirer un trait sur son passé. Mais, assez parlé de moi. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec la serveuse.

_ Co… Comment tu sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle.

_ Une intuition. Mais à ce que je vois, je ne me suis pas trompé.

_ Vendu. Ben… On a…

_ Oui ?

_ Onafaitl'amourdanslesvestiaires.

_ Tu me la refais moins vite ?

_ Tu as bien compris. »

            Buffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Alex arrivait. Il s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise et demanda :

« Alors, quoi de neuf, les filles ?

_ Oh, pas grand-chose, expliqua Buffy en simulant un bâillement. J'ai embrassé un strip-teaseur et Willow a tiré un coup avec la serveuse Bronze.

_ BUFFY ! s'indigna la jeune fille. »

            Buffy l'ignora et se tourna vers Alex.

« Et toi ?

_ Oh, ben, ça me parait bien insignifiant comparée aux ébats de Willow, mais Anya et moi, on va se marier.

_ C'est génial, ça ! s'extasia Willow, trop contente de détourner l'attention sur le jeune homme. »

            Les deux jeunes femmes le félicitèrent puis Alex charria Willow un bon moment. 

            Leur petite vie avait été chamboulée et des souvenirs douloureux étaient remontés à la surface pour certains. Mais les changements s'étaient intégrés.

            Comme pour confirmer les faits, Angel pénétra dans le bar. Quelques minutes plus tard suivirent Tara puis Anya. Le futur de construisait petit à petit. Serait-il toujours ainsi ? Espérons-le…

===================================================================

            Et voila ! C'est terminé ! Je sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me le dire ou un petit mail à : snchzmig@aol.com

            Je voulais imaginer comment ça se serait passé sans l'univers ésotérique de Buffy et prouver que, dans tous les cas de figure, ça serait pareil. 

            Vous me direz que si on veut s'en tenir à l'histoire, il faut une relation impossible entre Buffy et Angel puis son départ. Eh bien j'y pense et c'est pour ça que je ferai peut-être une suite, mais je dis bien peut-être, où le couple sera brisée et aussi deux trois autres petites choses…

            Voila,

@ vous de jouer !!!

TK

P.S : reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, revienws….


End file.
